Sleeping With The Enemy
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "BecKommissar fic. Kommissar grinds down on Beca only to feel Beca junior and she ends up dragging Beca upstairs and has sex with her." I went a little off prompt as usual. Obviously G!P Beca.
Saying the after party at Worlds was insane would be an understatement. Beca had never understood why acapella seemed to attract the biggest partiers and drinkers, but decided to push that question aside for time being and enjoy watching Chloe dance, topless, on a pole.

"Tiny Maus," a familiar, confident tone with a heavy German accent said from behind Beca. "I'm hurt. I thought you only looked at me like that. I'm going to need to recover from this massive hit to my ego," Kommissar said with a cocky smirk.

"Even more than the one it took when the unbeatable DSM was taken down by the embattled Barden Bellas?" Beca asked as she turned around to face her rival.

"I see alcohol brings out Sassy Maus," Kommissar said as she raked her eyes over Beca's eyes before reaching out to trail a finger along the side of the lapels on her vest. "These outfits really are cute. And that's saying something. For all that tall girl, I think her name's Stacie, to not make this outfit sexy must not have been easy."

"We wanted to make it a fair fight," Beca said as her jaw set and she crossed her arms across her chest. "If we had let Stacie choose her own outfit, the judges would have declared us the winners before we started singing."

A smile started to spread across Kommissar's lips. "And I can't say I would have blamed them. Though I'm sure I would have preferred whatever Stacie would have picked out on you, Tiny Maus?"

"Are you hitting on me?" Beca yelled in disbelief.

"I have been all year," Kommissar whispered into Beca's ear before pulling back. The German couldn't help but smirk when she saw the shocked look on the brunette's face. "Come on, Tiny Maus, you can't tell me that you're only capable of detecting sexual tension when you're drunk can you?"

"This doesn't make any sense," Beca insisted as her intoxicated brain tried to make sense of what was happening. "You never really responded to any of my accidental compliments."

"I'm German. We aren't exactly known for being particularly emotional," Kommissar pointed out.

There were a few beats of silence while Beca tried to wrap her intoxicated brain around what was happening. Kommissar quickly lost her patience and snapped. "Do you or do you not want to take me to your hotel and show me just how true those subconscious compliments were?"

"I do," Beca said dumbly, still a little overwhelmed by what was happening but knowing that she wanted for whatever it was to continue.

"Take me to your room," Kommissar said in a tone that left no room for arguing.

The couple made it to the room in a record amount of time. Beca was pretty sure she had taken a cab ride the same distance that was longer.

The brunette's hands were trembling uncontrollably out of excitement and anxiety at what they were about to do. It took her a few attempts, but eventually Beca was able to unlock the door and hold it open for Kommissar and then herself to walk into the room.

As soon as Beca was through the door, she was being pushed against it while Kommisar aggressively attacked her lips.

The action had caught Beca off guard only slightly, but she was able to recover quickly and immediately start fighting for dominance.

"You already proved your dominance in the acapella world earlier tonight. Let me take some control here," Kommissar more demanded than requested when she and Beca eventually pulled apart, panting for air.

Beca smirked. "Show me you deserve to be in charge."

Without another word, Kommissar grabbed the lapels of Beca's vest to drag her over to the bed, pushing her down on it, and quickly mounted her. "How's that?"

"It's a good start," Beca said as she moved her hadns to the blonde's hips, still reeling in surprise at how quickly things were escalating.

"Let's see if _this,_ " Kommissar said as she started grinding in Beca's lap. "Works a little better for you."

"Mmm, yeah," Beca moaned as her eyes fluttered shut and her hips rolled up to match Kommissar's rhythm. "This is working for me."

Kommissar smirked in satisfaction as she repeated the action until she felt a bulge begin forming beneath her. "Tiny Maus," she asked hesitantly.

Beca only grunted in response, annoyed that the blonde had stopped what she was doing.

"Is that a microphone in your pocket or are you just really happy to see me?"

It took a minute for the implications of the statement to filter through Beca's aroused brain, but when it did, her eyes flew open and she bucked Kommissar off and made a b-line for the bathroom.

Before she could reach the bathroom, a hand on her wrist stopped Beca in her tracks.

"Look at me, Beca," a gentle voice requested.

The brunette immediately complied and saw nothing but concern in the blue eyes looking back at her. She was having trouble reconciling the fact that this was the same dominant woman who had been her biggest rival all year.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

As much as the logical part of Beca's brain was telling her to just get up and leave, something else inside her overpowered that voice. She trusted Kommissar for some reason. "I don't have a microphone in my pants. That was my dick."

The blonde's initial lack of response worried Beca. She didn't know Kommissar very well and hadn't spent much time with her, but whenever she spoke to her, the German was never lost for works.

"Shit, I knew that was too much at once. Feel free to leave No hard feelings," Beca mumbled, trying to cover up how hurt she was.

"Beca," Kommissar said authoritatively. "I am not going to leave you because you're a little different. Was this a bit of a surprise? Yes. Do I fully understand this condition you have? No Do I think it's gross or you're a freak? Of course not, and I would like it very much if we could continue what we were doing before we got side tracked."

"You called me Beca, twice." The brunette pointed out with a smile. "I didn't think you bothered to leave it because you always call me Tiny Mause."

"Of course I know your name. Do you know mine?" Kommissar asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No," Beca mumbled in embarrassment. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Kommissar asked mischievously. "That is something you will have to earn."

"Earn how?" Beca asked suspiciously.

"Make me come," she said simply as she shot a wink at the brunette.

She wasn't sure where it came from, but Beca immediately felt a fire burn low in her gut. Suddenly, the only thing on her mind was fucking Kommissar.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you forget your own name," Beca announced as she flipped positions with the Kommissar.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Beca." The blonde teased in an attempt to bait the other girl.

Beca was so turned on and determined that she didn't even realize she was being baited before fusing their lips together and beginning to undo the buttons on her top. "Why did you guys have to wear outfits that are super hard to rip off?" The brunette complained a she fumbled with a few or the buttons.

"Because we planed on coming in and dominating this competition. Nothing says dominance like leather," Kommissar explained as she knocked Beca's hands out of the way to do it herself.

"So you came in expecting to be a symbolic dominatrix to the rest of the acapella world?"

"That's exactly right, Beca," Kommissar confirmed with a predatory smile on her face.

"Must've been pretty embarrassing to end up getting spanked instead," Beca commented with a smirk.

"Very funny, Beca," Kommissar deadpanned. "But unless you want to get spanked tonight, I suggest you drop it and return to the task at hand."

The brunette's eyes went wide at the threat. "Would you actually spank me?"

"Only if you did something to deserve it," Kommissar trailed off, "Like continuing to tease instead of please me."

Beca took the threat seriously as she fumbled around the leather skirt trying to find the zipper. When she finally did, the brunette hooked her thumbs in the waistband of the blonde's underwear so she was able to remove both garments at once before discarding them on the floor next to the bed.

"Wow, I can see why you wanted me to pick up my pace," Beca said with a cocky smirk quickly spreading across her lips. "You're so wet," the brunette observed with pride in her voiced as she dragged two fingers through the Kommissar's drenched folds. "And I almost bought into you having the upper hand."

The low growl in the blonde's throat was Beca's only warning before she was fipped and landed on her back with her hands trapped above her head.

"I warned you about teasing me, Beca," Kommissar said with an evil smirk. "You have now lost the privilege of being on top."

Beca glared at the other woman and tried to flip their positions, but Kommissar was much stronger. "Oh stop struggling, Beca. I promise this will still be worth your time.

"Prove it," the brunette bit out, still annoyed that she wasn't getting her way.

The brunette's head spun at the efficiency the blonde was able to remove her clothing until she was down to her boxers. "How did you do that?" Beca asked, eyes wide in disbelief at what had just happened.

"You've never heard of the miracle of German engineering?"

"Of course I have. I just assumed that it meant cars."

"What's the fun in limiting it to automobiles?" Kommissar asked, "When it can be used for much more fun things like getting someone naked?"

Beca smirked at her opportunity to take back control. "We're not naked, though. Between the two of us, we're half dressed."

The second Kommissar reached back to unclasp her bra, Beca took the opportunity to flip their positions, firmly pinning the blonde down with her hips. "It would appear the tables have turned again," Beca said victoriously.

"Well done, Beca, I have to admit that I didn't see that coming, " the blonde teased. "But how do you know that I won't do the same thing to you when you have to remove your boxers?"

"There's a flap. I don't have to take them off if I don't want to," Beca informed her.

"Oh please, what's the point of keeping your underwear on during sex in private? I'm completely naked and vulnerable for you right now. I think it's only fair that you do the same." Kommissar argued.

As hard as Beca tried, she couldn't come up with a counter argument to what the blonde had said. "I guess I just have to trust you," the brunette admitted begrudgingly.

"That's right, and you better decide fast before you lose your boner and I lose my patience." Kommissar added to light the fire under Beca's ass.

"Fine," Beca grumbled as she swiftly removed her underwear, prepared at any point to fight back against an attempt to regain dominance. "You didn't try to get on top," the brunette pointed out with an amused smirk on her face.

"That's right. I figured it would be kind of hand to enjoy our time together if one of us is pissed off so I decided to be the bigger person and let you be on top. Well, and the fact that our choreography was much more demanding so I'm not sure I'm up for doing most of the work."

"Couldn't just let it go, could you?" Beca asked in amusement.

"Would you have it any other way?" Kommissar challenged.

"Nope."

"Good. Now put a condom on so we can finally put the last 10 months of sexual tension to good use." The blonde demanded more than suggested.

"Yes, ma'am," Beca drawled as she reached into the nightstand to pull out a condom and efficiently rolled it on her dick. "Ready?" The brunette asked, barely concealing her excitement as the tip of her dick brushed against Kommissar's entrance.

"Born ready," Kommissar husked as she grasped onto Beca's shoulders.

Without further delay, the brunette slowly pushed her dick all they way inside the blonde. Both girls let out a groan of pleasure and Kommissar tightened her grip on Beca's shoulders. "For such a Tiny Maus, you sure are packing some serious heat."

"You know what they say," Beca said in a cocky tone as she started trusting. "Good tings come in small packages."

"Oh fuck yes, whoever said that is a fucking genius." Kommissar moaned as she spread her legs wider for Beca.

Beca moved so she was hovering over the blonde, watching the pleasure play out on her face and using it as a guide for what was working and what wans't.

When she had a good idea of what the other woman liked, the brunette captured the blonde's in a heated kiss that had gasps and moans sprinkled in before Kommissar had to break it. "Beca, are you close?"

"You know it," Beca panted out as she continued trying to focus on keep her pace consistent.

"Please come with me."

Beca looked up and saw nothing but genuine need in the other woman's eyes. "Of course," the brunette agreed with a smile.

The blonde returned the smile before Beca hit a particularly sensitive spot and she dug her nails into the other woman's shoulders. "Yes, Beca, just like that. I'm so fucking close."

"Oh, me, f-fuck, me too," Beca agreed as she gritted her teeth against the orgasm threatening to explode.

"Don't hold back, give me everything you've got."

Beca closed her eyes as she used her emergency, reserve strength to send the Kommissar over the edge.

"Yes-s, that's so perfect," the blonde praised. "Oh f-fuc-ck," she moaned as she tumbled over the edge.

The brunette didn't have a chance to admire Kommissar at the height of pleasure because she came seconds after, completely filling the condom with her cum.

When they had both come down from their highs and recovered a bit, Beca carefully pulled out, removed the condom, and tossed it in the bedside trash before flopping facedown on the bed with a groan. "Holy shit, that was amazing," Beca said tiredly as she turned her head to smile at the blonde.

"I had a good time, too." Kommissar admitted as she cuddled up to Beca's side. "You really know how to please a woman."

"Experience helps," Beca said honestly before letting out a yawn. "Normally I'm not this tired after sex. You must have put some weird German curse on me, Kommissar."

"Louisa," the other woman replied.

"What?"

"Louisa. That's my name. I did promise to tell you what it was if you did a good job. I think it would be pretty hard for me to try and act like you didn't earn it."

"Louisa," Beca echoed back thoughtfully before smiling. "I like it."

"I'm glad," the blonde said with a smile. "But you better get your rest now because we're going again in 20 minutes."

"Yes, ma'am," Beca drawled as her eyes fluttered closed.


End file.
